


Caught

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Valentine's Day 2018 [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Atlas CEO Rhys, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, I didn't know if this should be labeled rape or dub con, M/M, so I'm doing both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys steals the Atlas deed, so Jack tries to steal it back, but Rhys is more sly than Jack realizes.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to an ask on tumblr!
> 
> I'm only tagging this with rape because Jack does say no because he doesn’t know Rhys’ endgame and Rhys doesn’t listen. Otherwise this would just be a dubcon.

Handsome Jack made his way quietly through the halls, gun aimed for the perpetrators. They had infiltrated and stolen plans from his office. He’d shut Helios in a lock down. They would not escape. Plenty had tried, but none had ever made it off the ship. This time would have the same outcome. Loader bots and security guards were spread out, searching through everything. They would find them. They were only stupid bandits after all.

As he rounded a corner, he saw a tall man. He raised his weapon, taking aim. The man squeaked, cowering. Jack eyed him. He was a gorgeous man, someone Jack would have courted for all the endotype reasons. He was slender, with legs for days, his soft, omega features bringing out the protectiveness in Jack’s alpha nature. The omega’s eyes were large orbs.

Jack sighed, lowering his weapon. “This is not a place for a tiny Omega to be at this dangerous time. Go, get to your home.”

The omega smirked, his eyes turning mischievous, a dangerous look flashing over his eyes. He braced himself and then moved, kicking his leg out in a circle that connected perfectly with Jack’s face. Jack fell backward, carried by the momentum, his world turning black as he was knocked out.

That was how Handsome Jack lost the deed to Atlas. That was how he’d met Rhys, the new owner of Atlas and Hyperion’s rival. The other group that had broken in at the same time had been stopped, but he’d lost the right to Atlas and his pride.

Which was why he was on Pandora on a one man mission to steal back the deed. He refused to think about how pathetic it was that he was breaking into Atlas, the same company he’d destroyed so easily before. Rhys, the tall beauty, had revamped Atlas and now it was too great of competition. Rhys was rising the ranks too quickly, getting too close to Hyperion and needed to be taken down. Not to mention Jack had a score to settle. He was going to get his revenge.

He’d snuck in easily enough and had made it all the way to the omega’s office. He was staring at the deed when the barrel of a gun was pressed tightly under his jaw.

A low chuckle grated his ears, followed by the cheerful voice of Rhys. “Well, well, I must admit, I never thought you’d actually try to steal it back, but you _are_ a child in that way. Hands behind your back, please?”

As Jack began to move, Rhys pulled the trigger. A small _thunk!_ sounded and Jack saw black once more. When he came to, he blinked in the darkness. His head ached and his body was stiff. His arms were pinned behind him by what felt like handcuffs. He could feel the air conditioning blow on his bare ass. He was naked. Great. What the hell was that omega going to do, torture him?

Well, he wouldn’t let it happen! He slowly eased to his feet, something he was used to doing, which spoke a lot about his life. He gently walked about in the darkness, feeling outward with his foot.

“Careful,” Rhys said smoothly from somewhere behind Jack. “Don’t want you to trip and fall.”

Spinning around, Jack glared into the darkness. “Show yourself, coward.”

A small chuckle met him and a light flicked on, showing Rhys. He sat languidly next to his desk. He was dressed in a silk robe, a long leg crossed over a knee. The robe fell away from his legs, giving Jack a very nice look at his thighs and bright blue tattoos. Jack swallowed, hating how attractive it was to him. Rhys was competition, not a potential lover. He needed to focus, but it was hard now that Jack knew he was there, he could pick out the omega’s fresh scent. A light perfume danced around it, catching the alpha’s attention beautifully. It was a scent Jack would have loved dusted on his pillow from a night tangled in sheets.

Jack tore his eyes slowly and painfully from those shapely legs. “What is it that you want? Why didn’t you just kill me? It’d make your life a whole hell of a lot easier, cause I’m gonna make your life a living hell!”

Rhys put a long, cybernetic finger to his chin, thinking. “It may be easier, but definitely not as interesting.” He smiled, his eyes taking in Jack’s body in the shadows.

In the back of Jack’s mind, he swelled with pride that the owner of Atlas, the intelligent, annoying, ex-hyperion found him attractive. Jack could have strangled that part of him. He needed to focus and negotiate, not let their bodies do the talking. Still, those creamy legs had him wondering just how smooth the omega was.

“More interesting, huh? Cut the crap and just tell me what you want.”

Rhys pouted, those wonderful lips pointing downward. “You’re no fun. I look up to you, you know? You were my _hero_. And not only that, but damn, you’re more than handsome! Looking up to your accomplishments was what made me want to start my own business.”

His interest was more than peaked. He’d been this kid’s idol? Jack smirked. “Of course you looked up to me, cupcake, I’m Handsome Jack! Everyone does.”

Rhys’ foot bobbed gently, rustling the robe high on his thighs. Jack swallowed, feeling it low in his gut. This omega really got to him, stuck in a room full his scent with him scantily clothed. If this had been different circumstances, Jack would have dripped honey over the man.

Rhys’ smile widened as his eyes trailed down. His eyes sparkled. “You are the most powerful man in the universe.”

Jack’s smirk widened and he rolled his shoulders back, rattling the handcuffs. Right. He frowned. “Take these off.”

Sighing, Rhys stretched and his robe opened. Jack eyes snapped to the flesh underneath, covered in delicate, gold chains and black lace. He almost groaned allowed. The sight filled and engorged him heavily. He was not a shy man, but he didn’t need Rhys knowing he was getting the upper hand. He had to find someway to turn this into his favor.

“No,” Rhys said through his stretch, his eyes watching Jack. He relaxed into his chair, the robe slid off his shoulder, exposing bright blue tattoos. Jack began to wonder just how much of that body had ink on it. Rhys stood and went to him, eyeing his growing erection. “You’re more fun this way.” Rhys moved behind him and leaned in to whisper. “Naked and horny. What exactly is the big, bad alpha thinking, hmm?” Rhys let his hand slid over Jack’s broad, scarred shoulders. “You are gorgeous, Jack. I must admit I hadn’t planned on you having scars, but it’s _really_ doing it for me. I wonder what stories are behind them?” He stood in front of Jack, his arms wrapping around the alpha’s neck. His fingers kneaded his skin, threading through his hair. “ _You_ really do it for me, Jack.”

Jack grunted. “Honey, you’re not the first person to say that.”

Rhys’ smile softened. “Person…” His eyes searched Jack’s for a long moment, distant, hands softly playing with Jack’s hair. He twirled it in circles, the tenderness making Jack frown. Then, Rhys’ smile stretched mischievously again and his hands went back to massaging Jack’s neck. “I may not be the first, but I won’t be forgettable.”

Rhys knelt down.

“Hey! What are you- don’t even _think_ about it!” Jack snapped.

Rhys eyed Jack’s cock greedily. He eyed Jack. “ _You’ve_ been thinking about it.” He stood up again and backed away. He slipped the robe off and tossed it to the side. Jack swallowed hard. The piece hugged Rhys’ curves, the chains clinking softly as he shook his hips. Beneath it all was creamy skin with wonderful, blue tattoos swirling over his body elegantly. It stretched his whole length, accentuating his form. It was a wonderful sight, Jack couldn’t deny that.

Then, Rhys stepped forward again, kneeling before Jack. His erection was well on his way. “I said don’t.” If Rhys touched him, he’d be a goner.

Rhys brought his long, soft fingers up to take hold of Jack. He massaged Jack’s cock slowly. Jack closed his eyes, the pleasure hitting him like a wave. Rhys was great with his hands, stroking his dick and knot.

“You like that? Is it too gentle?” Rhys asked, voice throaty.

Jack let out a strangled moan that ended in a frustrated growl. He didn’t know what Rhys’ end game was. Rhys ran his thumb over the tip and Jack shivered. End game or not, Rhys was good. He adjusted to Jack’s reactions, feeling out what the alpha liked or didn’t. Jack swayed a little into Rhys’ hands and while he tried to glare at him, he kept wandering over the omega’s body. The lingerie that hugged his tall, slender body. He could see Rhys’ slick erection, leaking beautifully onto the hardwood floor.

Jack gasped when he felt Rhys’ hot mouth suck on the tip of his dick. He huffed, torn between the extreme pleasure and keeping his wits about him. Rhys leaned forward, curving his back as he took more into his mouth, giving Jack an honest view. Lace draped down, framing his ass with gold chains extending from the band at his hips. Jack could not help but moan loudly. There was so much stimulation directed at him, he could no longer keep quiet.

“Fuck!” He hissed. His eyes fluttered shut and his hips rocked ever so slightly forward.

Rhys hummed, suckling and taking Jack deeper until he reached the knot. He scooped it into his mouth, pressing Jack’s cock against his throat. Jack moaned loudly, forgoing any attempt to stay in control. Rhys bobbed deeply and wholly, coaxing short, desperate bucks from Jack’s hips.

Jack was getting close, and staring at that ass made him realize something he desperately needed and wanted. “Stop,” he said hoarsely.

There was a very long sigh and Rhys sat back, pouting. “Seriously? This isn’t doin’ it for you?”

Jack laughed, his voice thick. “Oh, don’t worry about that, sweet cheeks, you are forceful perfection. I just want ya to uncuff me.”

Rhys’ frowned and crossed his arms. “Why? So you can just attack me and steal the deed?”

“Fuck the deed, pumpkin, I want you.” His eyes were dark, boring into Rhys. “I need to knot you, not your mouth.”

The omega began to smile. “You want me to uncuff you so you can…”

“Fuck you, yeah.”

“And you’re not going to run away?”

“From that sweet ass? Uncuff me.”

“Only,” Rhys began slowly, honey dripping from his words. “If you say please.”

Jack growled loudly, urgency overflowing a moment before he calmed. He met Rhys’ eyes, one brown, normal one, the other a blue ECHO. He swallowed hard, mustering all his control. “Please,” his voice croaked. “Please, Rhys- cupcake, uncuff me so I can fuck the ever living shit out of you.”

Giggling, Rhys stood. It tore through Jack, his heart beating faster. “Your wish,” Rhys trilled, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to Jack’s nose. “Is my command!”

His ECHO eye glowed for a moment and then the handcuffs fell to the floor, freeing Jack’s hands. The alpha moved fast, taking hold of Rhys’ head and pressing his lips against Rhys’. The omega squeaked, startled, but wrapped his arms around the alpha, closing the gap between them. Jack pushed Rhys to his desk where he lifted the light omega onto the surface. Jack gripped Rhys’ cock, not bothering to be gentle. Rhys moaned into Jack’s mouth, encouraging him.

“How wet are you?” Jack mused, snaking his hand between Rhys’ legs. When his fingers sank into a pool of sticky slick, the alpha groaned loudly. He pulled Rhys to the edge and dug in, sinking deeply into the omega through the crotchless attire. Rhys gasped, his back arching, his head falling back. Jack pressed hot kisses over the omega’s chest and neck, biting all over, staying far away from the bonding site.

Rhys wrapped his long legs around Jack’s waist, giving the alpha access to run his hands up and down those soft, smooth thighs. He rutted into Rhys hard and fast, his hands digging into Rhys’ soft as silk ass cheeks. The chains clanged together as Rhys was rocked hard. He called to Jack, muttering soft, dirty words that spurred the alpha on.

Rhys’ flesh hand roamed around Jack, feeling over the alpha’s stomach and all those rippling muscles. He huffed into Jack’s neck, his hand returning to his own cock to pump it with Jack’s rhythm.

“ _Jack_!” He panted. “You’re so fucking hot!” Rhys huffed, grinding his hips into Jack. “You’re going to make me cum!” He tossed his head back, his hand furiously working himself over.

Watching it was everything Jack needed. Rhys came, hitting Jack, the hot liquid dripping down his waist. Rhys moaned Jack’s name loudly, pulling the alpha close, kissing him urgently. Jack shoved hard and relentless into Rhys, making the omega scream with each deep thrust. Finally, Jack, pulling Rhys taught to him, orgasmed, his knot swelling. Rhys shivered into the alpha.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, he held Rhys close and moved to sit in the chair Rhys had originally sat in. Rhys straddled his lap easily, but sat up to look the alpha in the eye.

His hands rested against Jack’s chest. “I had no other motive, Jack, than to offer this.” His eyes were serious. “You can have me whenever you want, just… You know… Let me keep doing my thing with Atlas. I don’t want to be enemies, Jack.”

Sitting in the chair, pinned to the omega, Jack looked him over. Rhys, in his lingerie, lids heavy, hair rumpled stared seriously at Jack. The alpha rested back in the chair. “You really like running Atlas?” The kid was intelligent, Jack knew that for damn sure. Rhys was savvy with deals and plans. Jack always found himself impressed with how Rhys carried himself.

Rhys nodded. “I’m good at it and it’s good for me.”

Smiling lazily, Jack shrugged. “Sure, fine, whatever, it’s a deal.” He leaned forward, squeezing Rhys’ ass. “All mine, huh? No one else’s and whenever I want?”

“Absolutely!” Rhys smiled cheerfully.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
